


canned (laughter)

by chickenfree



Series: pff bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, References to Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfree/pseuds/chickenfree
Summary: "Gummy bears, please, both of you," she yells up at him, once he’s found her again. Probably. His lip reading isn’t very good. Maybe not?Or: the one where Phil briefly attempts to navigate human language.





	canned (laughter)

It’s early for them, but late for the rest of the city. 

Phil doesn’t say that. He sidles up to Corn and yells over the music that it’s getting late, especially for Dan, in his old age. That gets him a stern frown, for a second, before she looks between them and cracks into a smile.

Phil really did mean to leave, but he has to stop first and drag Cornelia into a hug, because he _ really _ adores her. 

“Let me go,” she whines after a few seconds. At least, that’s probably it. She’s muffled by his arm pit somehow and he can’t really hear anything that makes sense in here. He just knows what it means when she starts prodding irately at his side like she always does when she decides he’s too large and strange to keep his hugging permit.

“You’re so nice,” he yells back. 

He lets her go, because it’s polite, but she always gets lost when he does that. She’s _ so _ small. He can never find her in the weird spaghetti tangle of limbs and people and motion after a hug. It really worries him, sometimes, how she can just disappear.

“Gummy bears, please, both of you,” she yells up at him, once he’s found her again. Probably. His lip reading isn’t very good. Maybe not?

“Did you, uh - gummy bears?”

“I said get out of here,” she repeats, leaning towards Dan so he can hear, at least, even if Phil can’t.

“I’m aging one hundred years every second,” Dan pipes up, instead of translating. Phil considers being annoying about it, briefly, but he looks a little sleepy. He’s slouching down and in towards Phil like he’s the Leaning Tower of Pisa. After they made that big mistake, like. Before they tried to fix it again. Dan’s looking at his phone for – god knows what, really. It’s fine. Phil’s doing a great job of being a person on his own, actually.

“Corn? Just one thing before we go?”

He gets another frown for that. He only says _ just one thing _ when it’s about work, and it means he’s about to introduce ten new things, really.

“Yeah?” 

She raises her eyebrows in that funny way that she does sometimes. It makes Phil want to laugh, but he can’t, because this is very serious. He’s so drunk, and so warm, and more than a little fuzzy around the edges, but this is very important, and he should make sure that she knows how dangerous it is to be like this, even if it seems fine to them in this particular cheerful moment. 

He leans down to make sure she can hear, because he’s very high up here all the time but he’s also a very good brother-in-law. Or whatever. Brother in stuff. Not brother, in not law. Sister in crime? 

He has to find his words very carefully for this next part.

“I just want you to know – you’re like hugging a fish. A small fish. Such a small fish. But I still _really_ love you.”

He can’t hear a lot in the weird thunking sound of the club, but he can pick out Corn’s jingly laugh as Dan finally sighs and starts herding him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [chickenfreeblog](chickenfreeblog.tumblr.com) on tumblr, where I frequently attempt to start discourse about what planet Phil was born on.


End file.
